The Adventures of CTAM
by basmatirice
Summary: This is mostly a RWHG fic but there's also a bit of HPNew character and DMNew character. A group of students must go to India because of the rising threat of Voldemort. But what will happen when Dumbledore has other reasons for them to go, other than thei


The Adventures of C-TAM

A/N: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Setting: This story takes place in the trio's 7th year, where they and a couple other students are asked to spend their last year in a school in India. The rising threat of Voldemort has required the trio to relocate to India, and not to any other country, like Australia or the US. These countries would be far too easy for Voldemort to guess and he will never have suspected that they are in India.**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in their favorite spots by the fireplace in the common room._

"Can you believe what he is asking us to do? This is incredible. He has no right to send us wherever we want because the biggest maddest wizard in the world is after our heads!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, how many times do we really have to tell you? I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons, you know that," admonished Hermione exasperatedly.

"Yeah and it's not like anyone's going to notice. I mean we are going to have doubles that live our lives exactly the way we do," Harry said."_Wow that sure sounds weird,"_ he thought.

"I just can't believe it, I mean we have to leave our families, our lives…" Ron trailed off.

"…You mean your girlfriend Padma. As if anything else in this world matters when you two are together," interjected Harry jokingly.

Nobody noticed the strange look that crossed Hermione's face as he said that.

"Does anyone remember the name of that school we're going to?"

"Um…I think it's something like Chandra Tara Academy of Magic. C-TAM for short, or so that's what I heard," answered the girl with all the answers.

"Right….C-TAM. Do you know who else is coming with us? I remember Dumbledore saying something about people from other houses coming with us and we're meeting with them tomorrow," said Harry.

"Well gee I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we Mr. Genius," retorted Hermione.

Ron hadn't said anything for a while; he had just been thinking of what Harry had said. Yes Padma and he were still going out…but things were trailing downwards. It's just that nobody knew about it.

_"I wonder if Mione has any idea about what's going on. I mean yeah we're together but…it's really not working out. She claims I don't pay attention to her and I say she doesn't trust me at all. This relationship was doomed the day it started."_

And then he looked at Hermione again. In a different light.

_She really has changed from her first year bossy self. I mean her hair is absolutely amazing, all tamed and soft and curly. And her personality…she's matured so much. She's still the same old bookworm but yet she has this different aura surrounding her. She has no idea does she?"_

A yawning Hermione managed to say, "I'm really tired guys…I'm gonna head up and call it a night. Cya tomorrow,"

"'Night Hermione,"

"Good night Mione,"

**The next morning in the Great Hall:**

"Dya know when the meeting is today?" pondered Harry over orange juice and scrambled eggs.

Just as he asked, Professor Dumbledore got up and tapped his glass.

"The meeting today will be held in the empty Arithmancy room in the West wing at 10:00 A.M. If you do not know what I am talking about, then this message does not concern you. Thank you."

Almost immediately after this announcement, the Great Hall broke out into meaningless chatter and gossip. Only a handful of students remained somber, or had mystified looks on their faces.

"We'd better get to Potions. Don't want Snape busting our butts for being late," Ron said slowly.

**In potions…**

"Those of you who are going to the meeting will need to see me sometime before the end of the school year. Preferably next week. Turn to page 793 and prepare the steps for the potion," Snape said tonelessly.

As the day went on, 10:00 arrived none too fast. The students met in the Arithmancy room, all with puzzled looks, trying to figure out why they had been chosen for this "trip."

Soon after the last student arrived, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived with a magnificent_swoosh._

"Now you're all probably wondering why you're here. I have met with each individual and told them of their tasks. Because of Voldemort and his followers' rising threat, we know they are going to target several individuals here, at the school. Therefore, we have contacted your parents or guardians and gotten their permission. You all will go home on the Hogwarts Express in 2 weeks and will come back on the train a week after that. From here we will send you to Chandra Tara Academy of Magic. I have packets of information here that you will need to know before leaving. Your doubles will be taken care of, only the professors will know the truth. I know that some people in this room may not be the best of friends…" Dumbledore paused, glancing at Harry and Malfoy. "…but I assure you, there will not be time for enmity."

McGonagall said, "Now the country's language is Hindi, and I'm fully aware that none of you speak Hindi. The professors teach in English, however the students use both English and Hindi among themselves. It will also benefit you to learn it as students are allowed to go into muggle areas on the weekends, for whatever they need. None of the people in street markets know English. So learning Hindi will only help you wherever you go. I've asked Professor Flitwick to prepare a charm to speed up the learning process, but you will have to learn by yourself."

"If there are any questions, please feel free to ask them now, or see me personally," Dumbledore said.

"No? Well please pick up one of these packets on your way out. Oh, and I think it goes without saying that this is a secret. The sole success of this mission rests on your shoulders. Good day."

The students filed out of the classroom, thinking to themselves. One question was raised in everyone's mind.

_What if this doesn't work? What if He finds us?_

So here's how it works. Give me some feedback; it's my second time publishing something. Review and you'll get another chapter. Ok?


End file.
